


The Screaming of the Cats

by PlagueDoctor31



Category: From Beyond (1986), Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Don't expect me to follow the plot lines of the SotL and RD, Minor Character Deaths, Multi, Silence of the Lambs/Red Dragon AU, but DO expect me to make lots of references to lots of things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueDoctor31/pseuds/PlagueDoctor31
Summary: Dr. Daniel Cain is a well-respected forensic pathologist in the Arkham PD, but when he's stumped by a murder where the victim had their brain removed through their eye socket, he turns to the only person he knows who could have any chance at solving it, and unfortunately for him this person is currently locked up in Arkham Penitentiary and has quite the sordid past with Dr. Cain...





	1. Revisiting a Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

> A huge THANK YOU to cazzylimerence on Tumblr for creating the AU prompt this work is based on, though I hope you don't mind that I tweaked a few of the details. >_<  
> Also, I've mashed all three Re-Animator movies into one story, so that's why characters like Howard Philips are in it, even though he, specifically, is supposed to be a kid when the other movies take place.  
> Enjoy!

_Five years…_  
In the Arkham City Penitentiary, an inmate was laying alone in his cell as he mentally ticked off the seconds that went by, inching closer and closer to his five-year anniversary of stepping foot into this place. Like most of the other inhabitants, he had never expected to be behind bars, but Fate always had a cruel sense of humor. He sighed, rolling over in his bed to try to get comfortable.

Being a man approaching his thirties, the inmate was fit for his age but at the same time being physically unremarkable. After all, to most he’s just your typical nerdy type: Well under 6’ in height, a bit more sleight in frame, and even wearing a pair of glasses. His hair used to be neater, but time in prison had not been kind to his now disheveled brown hair. His keepers wouldn’t even permit him a comb, and why would they? They knew full well that he was one of the most dangerous inmates in the penitentiary. Sure, others may be violent, but he had something most inmates didn’t: Brains.

The inmate cursed silently to himself as he turned over once again. He had been doing so well in his research up until five years ago. So much research, so much planning, now down the drain because an accident. A lapse of judgement. Dare he say… _Weakness_. He let this person too close into his life and, of course, they were the one to figure things out and hand him over to the police. The inmate suspects that now this person is living the cushy life. No doubt being paid a considerable sum every other week and living in the limelight of his profession while he rotted in this hellhole of a prison.

Turning over for a third time, the inmate suspected that his mind was racing too much to actually going to sleep. It seemed reasonable, given what a special day this was. He allowed himself to reminisce about the good old days. He was never much of a sentimental person, but he did miss aspects of his life five years ago. He missed the thrill he got when he found a new test subject and the excitement from being able to successfully catch them. He missed the buzz of inspiration he got as his nostrils filled with the metallic smell of blood as he began to cut-

The inmate’s eyes flew open at the sound of something. Springing off of his bed and grabbing his glasses, he felt more inclined to listen closer. It was footsteps, definitely footsteps, accompanied by voices. It was more than one person, all walking down the long hallway of cells. He may not know what exactly they were talking about, but he distinctly heard one of them say something: his name. He couldn’t help but feel his heart beat a little faster. He knew the voice that said his name. It’s been years since he heard it, five long years… And it still sounded the same after all this time. If he closed his eyes, he could still probably picture the face that belong to that voice, but he knew he didn’t have to. Steeling himself, he stood in the middle of the cell and waited for the group to arrive to see him.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Of all the places Dr. Daniel Cain didn’t like, it was Arkham Penitentiary that he hated the most. The gothic architecture loomed over all those who dared to walk or drive past it, looking like something more out of the cover of some pulp horror novel. Dan knew full well that the inside was just as horrific as it’s outside, filled to the brim with the worst of criminals. From murderers to rapists to molesters, they were all placed under the one large roof of the prison. He hated the evil that emanated from this place, but nonetheless he found himself driving towards the main entrance of the building.

Dan carried a briefcase with his all-important documents as he walked into the visitor’s entrance of the penitentiary. Checking his watch, he was surprised to see himself working so early in the morning. He was surprised that his work as a forensic expert didn’t lead him to visiting this place often, but then again, he was just a pathologist. During his time at medical school, he found himself drawn to the idea of bringing justice for those who died, so naturally the Forensic field became quite attractive for him. He’s worked hard to make a name for himself within the Arkham Forensic Department, and the past five years was when he really established himself. However, Dan shook his head at himself, not wanting to remember that time as he pushed the door open.

Stepping into the lobby, he saw a small group of people standing around by the receptionist’s desk. As he approached, he could see that he was able to recognize two of them. The first one, a large rotund man that looked to be nearing his fifties, was Lieutenant Lee Chapman of the Arkham Police Force. Dan has never seen him without some kind of food or drink in his hand, and tonight was no exception. Lieutenant Chapman chewed on a sandwich and sipped on a cup of coffee as he was talking with the other man Dan recognized. He was an older man, standing head and shoulders above the rest, looking at them with either a leering grin or a stern scowl as they all talked. Dan had seen this man in the papers as one Warden Brando. Considering what Dan wanted to do here, he was not surprised to see the Warden out and about with them.

“Finally!” Chapman was the first to notice Dan walking in “Did you get everything you needed?”

“Everything from the casefile to the samples,” Dan nodded, patting is briefcase “What I want to know is why we’re here so early.”

“It’s better do come while the other inmates are asleep,” Warden Brando growled in response “Your presence here will no doubt agitate them.”

Dan wasn’t too sure what the Warden meant by that, but he decided not to dive deeper and instead looked at who else was with them. Lieutenant Chapman noticed this and gestured to them with his sandwich.

“I hope you don’t mind, but we’re taking on two more for our little visit,” Chapman nodded towards the other two in the group, both significantly younger compared to Chapman and Brando. The youngest was a man who looked to be in his twenties. Judging by his wide-eyed expression and medical uniform, he must’ve just graduated medical school not too long ago. He was the first to extend his hand.

“My name’s Howard Philips,” He said, then quickly shaking his head to correct himself “ _Doctor_ Howard Philips. I’m the Head Doctor here in Arkham Penitentiary.”

Dan hoped he didn’t make his surprise apparent, since he hardly expected a doctor _that_ young being given such a position. To quickly hide his expression, he looked over at the second person, a woman who didn’t look much younger than himself. She looked at him from behind a pair of large framed glasses and with a small smile. Her golden hair was tied back in a bun, and she wore a woman’s suit to complete her bookish attire. But there was something about her expression, so eye catching and attractive, that Dan couldn’t find it within himself to look away.

His attention was only pulled back to reality when Lieutenant Chapman cleared his throat, “She asked to come along with me. This is-”

“I can introduce myself, Lieutenant,” she cut him off with a quick smile before looking back at Dan “My name is Dr. Katherine McMichaels. I’m a clinical psychiatrist.”

“She’s one of the best in her field,” Lieutenant Chapman boasted, as if on her behalf “She’ll no doubt be useful in this visit”

Dan furrowed his brow skeptically, “Really? No offense, Dr. McMichaels-”

“Katherine, please.”

Dan paused to make the correction, “ _Katherine_ … I know this inmate a lot more than you. And trust me: He’s not going to like you very much.”

“He doesn’t need to like me,” Katherine grinned, pushing up her glasses confidently “Besides, I’m not turning down an opportunity with meeting him. After reading his file, I found him to be a fascinating case to study.”

Dan briefly wondered in amusement if the man they were going to visit will like it now that the shoe’s on the other foot, that the scientist has become the test subject. He must’ve smiled when he thought that because he saw Katherine’s smile grow wider. _She does have a pretty smile…_

Dan’s thoughts were cut off by the sound of Warden Brando clearing his throat and walking closer to them, his cane clicking against the tiled floor.

“I don’t have all day for this,” He frowned, looking at the two of them, heavily implying that they should hurry up and get going. Dan easily picked up on that and stepped away with a soft clearing of his throat. He gestured for the Warden to lead the way, to which he did with a satisfied nod. The cane continued to click against the floor, and it was soon followed by the sound of the footsteps of four other people.

Their steps were the only thing that could be heard as they made their way through the prison, passing cell after cell that were occupied with at least one inmate. Dan looked at the others as they walked. Katherine walked with her head held high and immaculate posture. Chapman walked steadily onward, taking another swing of his coffee. Brando, with the help of his cane, kept a brisk pace in order to save on time. Keeping his head down, Dr. Philips did his best to keep up with them all.

“So Dr. Philips,” Dan broke the silence, but making sure to keep his voice low “I can understand why Katherine’s here, but I’m not too sure about you.”

Dr. Philips looked surprised at Dan’s question, and took a few moments before answering, “Well, judging by which inmate you requested to visit, I’m assuming you’re looking for a second opinion on a case. As a fellow doctor, I thought maybe I could be some assistance too.”

Dan couldn’t help but admire the young doctor’s confidence in his skills, but he had to be frank with himself. If Dan couldn’t figure anything out, he highly doubted that Dr. Philips would find anything conclusive as well. Next to him, Katherine started to laugh, a restrained twittering sound.

“Oh just admit, Dr. Philips. You’re here to get a glimpse of the good doctor,” She smiled knowingly.

Dr. Philips sputtered as they entered the wing for solitary confinement, “W-Well… You are too, Miss.”

Katherine’s smile grew wider, “You’re not denying it, though.”

Dr. Philips frowned while Katherine let out a victory laugh. Dan ignored them and instead looked at the cells they were walking past. From what he heard, this wing was reserved specifically for inmates who don’t really get along too well with others. Instead of bars like the other cells, these inmates were kept behind bullet-proof glass to better monitor them. To his slight relief, Dan noted that not every cell in this hallway were filled. However, that probably means whoever is in here must be the worst of the worst. That brought satisfaction to Dan, in some way, knowing that who he was visiting was right where he belongs. If he had his way, Dan would never step foot in this wing, hell just the penitentiary in general, but Dan knew he had no other choice. This case has rightfully stumped him, and he needed the help of someone who he knew would find the answers.

“So you know the inmate?”

Dan quickly looked back at Katherine with a look of surprise on his face, “Where did you hear that?”

“From your own mouth. You said it yourself,” Katherine grinned “But you’re specifically visiting this man to help on a developing case. You’re putting a lot of trust in his judgement, so you have to know him well.”

Knowing that he was caught red-handed, Dan sighed, “Dr. West was a pathologist like myself, and we shared rent for a few years.”

That second part caught Katherine’s interest, “You lived together? Were you two-”

“Our relationship was completely professional, Katherine. That’s it,” Dan was quick to cut her off, feeling irritation flare up in his chest. However, that was quickly snuffed when Warden Brando came to a stop.

“He’s up ahead, Dr. Cain, in the second to last cell,” He turned back to inform Dan “You can go speak with him. Alone.”

Dan assumed that last bit was directed at Dr. Philips and Katherine, as he noticed Dr. Philips look down at the floor and heard Katherine audibly sigh with disappointment. Brando stepped off to the side, clearing the way for Dan. Steeling himself, Dan nodded and began to walk forward.

With every step, Dan could hear his mind screaming to go back to the others, that he shouldn’t be alone in this. He promised himself that he wasn’t going to see him again, not after what he’s done. But the cold hard logic of the situation sliced through these thoughts: Dan needed help, and Dr. West was less likely to agree if there was someone else involved in the conversation. He had asked for this, so Dan had to follow through. Looking straight ahead, the cell in question was only a few yards away now, and the gap was shrinking ever so gradually with each step. Dan made sure to keep his breath steady as he walked the last few feet and looked into the cell.

He was there. He was there standing in the center of the cell, wide awake and looking at Dan through the same pair of square-framed glasses he always wore. He scanned Dan over with his hazel eyes. If he was surprised to see Dan, he certainly didn’t show it. Looking back up to meet with Dan’s eyes, he opened his mouth to speak.

“Daniel…”

Dan swallowed and nodded in greeting.

“Herbert.”


	2. A New Puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In chapter one, I've made a few edits due to a continuity error that I spotted in the dialog, and I added another character in the tags. In fact, you're going to meet him in this very chapter ^_^ Enjoy!

_Five years ago…  
Despite the name, Darkmore Avenue was a rather uninteresting and sleepy string of houses, and the residents wouldn’t have it any other way, Daniel Cain included. He took pride in the fact that he led an uneventful home life, for it helped to have a sense of normalcy after coming home from a day of examining corpses of the freshly or long dead. He loved the feeling of kicking back on the couch and tuning out whatever late-night show he happened to land on while channel surfing. His bed, though feeling a bit too empty from time to time, was always consistently warm and inviting during the late hours of March._

_However, tonight was not one of those nights for him, as he stood outside with a shock blanket draped over his shoulders as he watched a small group of SWAT officers enter his home. The red and blue lights of the patrol cars flashed brightly in his vision, though he felt too numb to pay any mind. Neighbors from up and down the street had stepped out to watch curiously from the sidelines, to see what was going on at the home of noted forensic pathologists Dr. Daniel Cain and Dr. Herbert West._

_A million thoughts raced through Daniel’s mind regarding his housemate. They had been getting along so well in the past few months. How long would this have continued? Would Dan have been able to be honest-to-God friends with Herbert if he just continued to avoid the basement like Herbert requested? Dan shuddered and pulled the blanket more over himself. Dan’s worked with a LOT of bodies, but the ones he found down there… Dan raised a hand to his mouth to stop any bile from rising in his throat._

_His thoughts were interrupted by a hand clapping down on his shoulder. Dan couldn’t help but flinch as he turned to look at a man who was a good several inches taller than him. He was broad shouldered, with his police uniform hugging tightly against his muscles. The police light’s continued flashing against the man’s dark skin as he smiled softly at Dan._

_“Sorry for spooking you, Doc,” he spoke above the general murmur of the surrounding situation “But you were zoning out over here. Need to clear your mind of anything?”  
Dan couldn’t help but smile at the officer’s kindness, “Thanks, but… I’ll save my energy for the questioning later,” the man nodded, and Dan hastily added on “But I appreciate the concern, Officer…”_

_Dan stopped mid-sentence. He knew he recognized man, seeing him walk around the offices above with a coffee in hand, carrying around files and speaking to other members of the Police Department. He heard his name, Dan was sure of it. It started with a B… Benjamin? Bradley? Ba-_

_The man cut off Dan’s thoughts with a laugh, a rich sound full of mirth, “That’s okay, Doc. You’re not expected to know every name in the force,” he extended out a hand “Officer Buford Brownlee, but for now you can call me Bubba.”_

_“Bubba!” Dan nodded in recognition as he shook his hand “That was the name. I’ve heard about you.”_

_“Only good things, I hope?”_

_Dan nodded adamantly. Officer “Bubba” Brownlee was one of the best of his division when it came to calming a situation down with as little violence as possible, thanks to his amiable attitude and physical strength. If someone had asked for Bubba to come and over and talk to Dan, he wouldn’t be surprised, since he could feel the calming effects first-hand now._

_“I have to admit, Doc,” Bubba continued “You were incredibly brave tonight.”_

_Dan couldn’t help but be confused, “Brave?”_

_Bubba nodded solemnly, “Not everyone would be able to turn in their own friend to the police like you did.”_

_Dan let out a sigh. Did he do the right thing? Yes. Was he brave? Maybe. Some would argue that it would be braver to apprehend him on his own. But did Dan ultimately feel happy about all this? Certainly not. It seems that being a hero isn’t as happy a profession as it’s cracked up to be._

_Dan’s attention was recaptured by the police force, turning his head to watch the officers exit the home, carrying body bag after body bag after body bag. Knowing what were in the bags and not wanting to think much about them, Dan looked away to watch the SWAT team exit his home, dragging a handcuffed individual with them by the arm. The pit in his stomach intensified, and his mind begged for Dan to look away, but he found that he couldn’t._

_At first glance, the man looked too small to be capable of such horrors, but only one look at his piercing eyes would reveal the cold calculating intelligence he possessed. He dressed neatly, only ever seen with his crisp-white shirt and charcoal black pants and tie. The man offered no resistance to the police, Dan assuming that the man knew that there was no way out. The man did, however, flick his gaze around at the cacophony of lights and noise that were around him._

_In hindsight, Dan shouldn’t have been surprise when those eyes looked in his direction, but he still straightened himself up when it occurred. As the two pairs of eyes met, the sound seemed to fade away for him, the only thing in focus for Dan was the man being dragged to the nearest patrol car. He was only barely aware of Bubba’s comforting hand on his shoulder. The only thing Dan was concerned about was what was going to happen to Dr. Herbert West._

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

“I have to admit…” Herbert observed as he seemed to size Dan up from the other side of the glass “You were the last person I ever expected to visit me.”

Dan shuffled nervously as he felt the other man’s cold gaze look over him. Back when they lived together, Herbert was always the neater of the two, and even now that fact hasn’t changed. Dan couldn’t really help it, since sweaters from second-hand stores were much cheaper compared to the department store on most occasions.

“However, it seems you haven’t changed much since we last spoke,” Herbert turned away with a disappointed tone in his voice. Dan could feel the irritation bubble up in his chest, trying his hardest to keep in under the lid. He knew full well that if he got on Herbert’s bad side, then his entire visit will be for nothing.

“I’m glad to see you haven’t either,” Dan forced a smile, do his best to stay friendly.

“Yes, I have,” Herbert retorted, beginning to pace his cell. Dan couldn’t help but imagine his former colleague as some kind of caged predator, probably one of the feline variety. Herbert continued, unaware of the other’s thoughts.

“For starters, it’s incredibly boring here. I asked for some kind of item to pass the time, and do you know what they gave me Dan? A Bible. Really, Dan. They gave _me_ a Bible!”

Dan smiled more genuinely at Herbert’s complaints. For him, Herbert’s complaints sounded like old times, his nerves steadying at the sound of something familiar despite it being five years ago. Dan knew he could use this to his advantage to make Herbert more amicable.

“Well, aside from the religious texts,” Dan offered “You really haven’t changed that much”

Much to Dan’s relief as he observed a small smile spread on Herbert’s face. He made sure to keep a pleasant expression on his face while Herbert observed him closer. Perhaps five years being forced to stay docile did some good to Herbert, making him more inclined to be agreeable. Dan hoped that this was the case, as it would make everything go smoothly.

Dan spoke too soon, for Herbert’s brief smile quickly changed to a scowl as his eyes narrowed. He came to a full stop, directly facing Dan.

“What do you want?”

“What do you mean?” Dan tried to play innocent.

Herbert tutted with irritation and hardened his gaze, “It’s been five years, Daniel. Do you expect me to believe you’re here for polite pleasantries? Don’t be absurd. You want something.”

Before he could stop himself, Dan found himself glancing off to where the rest of the group were standing by. He could see Katherine looking on, her eyes wide with curiosity. Dr. Phillips comparably looked more nervous, curious but looking like he was expecting something bad to happen. Warden Brando didn’t look as interested while Lieutenant Chapman drank his coffee. Movement in the cell caught Dan’s eye again, and he quickly looked back to see Herbert taking a seat on his prison cot.

“And what do they want?” Herbert redirected his questioning, not even bothering to pause to let Dan try to play dumb “I heard their voices speaking with you down the hall, and you just looked back at them. Do they want the same thing that you want?”

Dan couldn’t say for Warden Brando, but he knew that Katherine and Dr. Phillips really only came along to sate their curiosity. Lieutenant Chapman wants to solve the case, yes, but the amount of convincing Dan needed to do was nothing to sneeze at. If he had his way, Chapman would see that Dan and Herbert would never have this conversation. Dan would incline to agree with Chapman had this be any other time.

“Not all of them…” Dan slowly admitted. Herbert nodded, shifting his posture in a slightly more relaxed and curious position.

“And they let you go alone, so what you want is the most important,” Herbert deduced “I will ask again: What do you want?”

Knowing that he couldn’t appeal to Herbert further, Dan swiftly raised up his briefcase and opened it. He reached in and pulled out a manila folder, something all too familiar for both him and Herbert. For emphasis, Dan held it up to show him.

“Well well,” Herbert responded, leaning back in surprise “Of all the things you could ask of me, you ask me to help you with a case.”

Dan nodded slowly, watching a wickedly smug grin spread on Herbert’s face. He let out a raspy laugh, cutting through the silence and echoing around Dan. Dan couldn’t help but feel unnerved, for the laugh was a sound he had only heard once in the years of knowing Herbert West and it was nowhere hear as loud as it was right now. Herbert clutched his sides, doubling over as he couldn’t contain his mirth, a mirth that Dan was losing patience to.

“Are you going to help me or not?” Dan snapped, letting his composure slip.

“That depends,” Herbert managed to answer once his laughter managed to peter out “You haven’t told me what the case is yet. For all I know, this could be just a simple case of a drug-fueled high gone wrong.”

“It could be,” Dan admitted “But you’ll definitely want to take a look at this one.”

Herbert raised a curious eyebrow and gestured over to the side of the cell glass. Dan looked in that direction to find what had to be the doorway, a door-sized rectangle outlined in metal and screws, complete with a keypad to unlock the door. He noted the little flap at the bottom and slid the file through for Herbert to retrieve, to which Herbert did.

Herbert’s face remained neutral as he opened up the folder, but an eyebrow shot up once he got a look inside.

“This… is different,” Herbert slowly admitted.

Dan nodded in agreement, having seen what was in the folder first-hand on the slab. Three people, two women and one man, were found dead in close proximity to each other in and outside of Miskatonic General Hospital. One woman, a doctor, and the man, an EMT, were found with their left eyes removed from their sockets. The second woman, an EMT who worked with the man, was found nearby his body with her head bashed into the pavement.

“Well, it’s certainly different,” Herbert finally commented after a long pause to look over the details “Security didn’t pick up anything, obviously, and this one woman… She died differently than the other two”

“Lieutenant Chapman assumes that she was a witness to the man’s death and the killer got desperate,” Dan answered with a nod.

Herbert curled his lips up in disgust at the mention of Chapman, “I see…”

“And I haven’t done a full autopsy on any of the bodies yet,” Dan quickly added “Not that there really is any need to, the cause of death is pretty obvious.”

“Yes… It does seem like that,” Herbert agreed. However, his expression read like there was more to say on the matter as he continued to flip through the file. He paused after finishing a few more pages.

“Is that all there is? A few photos and crime scene descriptions?”

Dan almost shook his head before he remembered the samples bag he made sure to bring with him, “Actually there is. The woman with the smashed skull had a clear liquid on her cheek and near her eye when she was discovered. Police were able to wipe some off onto a cloth.”

As Dan explained this, he opened up his case back up to the retrieve the small baggy containing the small cloth. He watched as Herbert shut the file and approach the glass to get a closer look. The calculating look in this man’s eyes made Dan feel hopeful, knowing that unusual cases like this would excite him. Dan might just have a better shot at getting his help than he originally expected.

“Like solving a puzzle isn’t it?” Dan mused aloud “Like old times.”

_Shit._ Dan watched as Herbert’s expression grew cold as his steel gaze flicked over to look at him. _Double shit._

“Yes…” Herbert slowly answered, “Like old times.”

Dan could feel a pit of dread forming in his stomach as Herbert turned back to take a seat on the cot again. Herbert no longer looked at the file. Instead, he looked at Dan with an unreadable expression.

“Like old times, like five years ago? When you and I used to work together. Before you turned be in to the police where they stuck me in a cage for five whole years. Is that what you mean?”

Having been put back in the spotlight, Dan anxiously shifted and nodded, answering truthfully with a soft “Yes”. All the while, he kept his eyes looking elsewhere to avoid meeting Herbert’s gaze. Dan only looked back in his direction when he heard Herbert let out a sigh.

“How coincidental that my first opportunity to relieve my boredom would come from the very person that took everything away from me in the first place…” Herbert pondered as he cast his eyes down to look at the file once more. Dan watched him turn it over a few times, never opening it, before snapping his head up to pin Dan down with a hard stare.

“Count yourself _very_ fortunate, Daniel,” Herbert spoke in a hard and deliberate tone “I’ll accept your plea for help, but only because I frankly have nothing else to do and most likely will not have anything to do in the future.”

Relief crashed over Dan like a tsunami when hearing those words, despite the petty reasoning. With Herbert, Dan will take anything he can get out of him. His excitement must’ve been apparent, for Herbert’s gazed narrowed at him.

“Thank you…” Dan managed to proclaim, looking back at the group with a smile to reassure them.

“This is mine, though” Herbert stated matter-of-factly as he stuffed the folder under his cot’s pillow, “Give me a few days to look over all the information, I expect writing utensils and paper delivered to me as soon as possible.”

Dan nodded, finding Herbert’s demands surprisingly reasonable, “I’ll do what I can, as long as you hold up your end of the agreement.”

“Oh please,” Herbert scoffed “It’s a puzzle, like you said.”

Dan kept on flicking his eyes back and forth between Herbert and the group. He knew his meeting has drawn to a close, and so he started moving back towards the-

“Oh, and Daniel,”

Dan stopped mid-step to look back Herbert, who was still watching him.

“I strongly recommend performing an autopsy or an examination at the very least. I have a feeling there’s something missing in all of this…”

Dan nodded a final time in thanks, and briskly walked back towards the others. The sooner he got out of the prison and return home, the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh! >_< I know this took a bajillion years, but life has not been kind to me with my writing. But! On the plus side, I was able to draw up a plan on what's going to happen and how far this fic is going to go, so look out for more from me! Let me know what you guys think down below!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much for reading! I'm hoping to continue this story into a multi-chapter fic, so please let me know your thoughts in the comments below! I hope you all had fun and look forward to seeing more ^_^
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as plaguedoctor31


End file.
